Dreams
by Mus4u
Summary: Scorpius thinks they are ridiculous dreams. Written for comment fic, slash, AS/S. Prompt: ridiculous dreams


Scorpius looked to be studying, to anyone who glanced in his direction. Head bowed, eyes moving across the page, even his lips were moving slightly. But the fourth year Ravenclaw was far from studying; his attention was fixed across the library where Albus Severus and his band of family and friends were crowded around a table talking and laughing.

Albus was leaning back in his chair, the infectious grin that first drew Scorpius' attention to him plastered across his face. One arm was stretched out in front of him, knuckles wrapping against the table lightly with mirth; while his other looped around Becky Clears shoulders. Albus's girlfriend for the week, month, however long she stuck around.

He leaned forward, drawing his friends in and said something too low for Scorpius to catch. Everyone grinned and nodded their heads, whatever it had been it was liked with all. Not surprising. The Gryfindor was bright and fun, filled with great ideas and fun pranks.

Scorpius could have been a little bias... A lot bias, actually.

He averted his eyes for a second when Albus pulled Becky close and kissed her temple. He wondered if this one would last, was she It. The idea made Scorpius grit his teeth; there would be nothing different in Becky then Albus's other girlfriends.

They got what they wanted, the bragging rights to say they dated Albus Severus Potter, then they left. Becky would be no different. At least, that was Scorpius' wish. He would hope each one would leave until Albus noticed him or Scorpius got the courage to approach the popular boy himself.

The group was slowly disassembling and Scorpius took that as his queue to leave as well. If Albus was no longer going to be there to observe he would get more work done in his quiet common room. He gathered his books and shoved them into his bag.

With one more discreet look to Albus he left the library.

The walk toward Ravenclaw Tower was taken slowly. Scorpius' head drifted to that last look of Albus with his arm around Becky. He saw in his mind that same arm around much paler shoulders. Those lips kissing much lighter, longer hair. Scorpius' cheeks heated up at the day dream.

His subconscious was betraying him more and more these days. And at the worst of times. During class, at meals, in the common room. But the worst was at night, when he slept. Scorpius had taken to casting a silence spell around his bed. He was terrified that one of these nights he would wake his dorm mates.

Really though, it was the dreams and day dreams themselves that bothered him. They were never going to happen, had no chance of happening. At the very least, Albus Severus Potter had never dated a member of his own gender, and he'd never shown interest in them either. Take into account the fact that Scorpius had never even spoke to Albus and it was down right ridiculous.

He didn't want to imagine what Father would say about the whole ordeal. Thank Merlin, Draco Malfoy would never know.

Scorpius was halted in his thoughts when he ran into a solid, human wall. With a start he dropped his bag, books spilling from it. He stooped down to push them back in and the one he ran into tried to help.

"I've got it, thank you," Scorpius finally looked up and almost fell onto his bottom.

Albus grinned, "just trying to help."

"T-thank you," he mumbled, taking the book Albus was holding out. Scorpius shoved the book into his bag and watched from under his lashes as Albus pushed himself to his feet. Damn their school robes and having to use even more of his imagination to wonder what Albus' muscles looked like...

Scorpius growled under his breath, he needed mental help.

Albus was smiling at him, "y'know, I don't think we've ever talked. I'm Albus," he stuck out a hand.

Scorpius couldn't resist rolling his eyes, "I know." The other teen kept grinning. "I'm Scorpius," he took the offered hand, it was warm and Scorpius groaned inwardly feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Nice to meet you Scor."

His brow furrowed, no one had ever given him a nickname. Not that he'd gotten close enough to any one person to have one. "It's nice to meet you too." Scorpius snatched his hand away quickly, realizing that he was still holding on.

Albus grinned that grin and butterflies erupted in Scorpius' stomach. "I'll be seeing you around?"

Scorpius nodded, "s-sure. By-bye," he hurried around Albus, bag clutched to his chest.

Stupid dreams. He looked over his shoulder and blushed harder seeing that Albus was looking over his. Ridiculous never going to happen dreams. He looked again and stumbled in his hurry; what were the odds Albus would be looking again?

Maybe...maybe not so stupid dreams.

* * *

I just discovered Next Gen, haven't been a part of the HP fandom in years. I love it. Love it. Love it. Love it. Hope this doesn't absolutely blow. Enjoyed?

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, we all know who gets that bragging right!


End file.
